


Я для себя придумал оправдание

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Килгрейву нужна Джессика.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Я для себя придумал оправдание

Килгрейв знает: Джессика помнит все. Постоянно думает, перебирает картинки-воспоминания, просыпается с криком и слышит его голос в тишине. Только его.

Джессика может сколько угодно бороться с ним, но прошлого уже не изменишь: она улыбалась ему. Целовала. Послушно раздвигала ноги, брала в рот, сосала усердно — все для него. Все, что он бы ни пожелал.

У него нет никаких оправданий, он их и не ищет. Любые слова лишние. Извинения — особенно. Килгрейв постоянно чувствует лишь одно: Джессика нужна ему. Она должна быть рядом. Должна быть с ним. Должна…

Улыбаться только ему. Снова и снова. Закрывать глаза, когда он касается ее губ. Засыпать на его плече — а он никогда не позволял никому засыпать рядом, но с ней, с ней он был готов даже на это. Спать рядом. Просыпаться от того, что она слишком тесно прижалась к нему, так, что у него уже стоит. Или это он сам ночью вертелся в постели в поиске ее прикосновений? Она должна быть только его, Джессика не может принадлежать никому другому, одна только мысль, что неизвестный ему мужчина прикоснется губами к ее груди, вызывает у Килгрейва желание убить любого, кто лишь взглянет на Джессику. Что, если он ошибается? Может, ему не нужно захватывать весь мир? Да, люди могут исполнить любое его желание, но не лучше ли будет, если они останутся с Джессикой только вдвоем? Вместе. Навсегда. В его одержимости и в ее ненависти.

Килгрейв знает: Джессика помнит все. Постоянно думает, перебирает картинки-воспоминания, просыпается с криком и слышит его голос в тишине. Только его. И он уверен: однажды он придет за ней. Джессика так хочет спасти мир от него… Что же, у нее получится. Достаточно положить перед ней на одну чашу весов ее несвободу. А на другую — миллионы и миллиарды людей, от которых он легко избавится, если она не останется с ним.


End file.
